Camp Strife
by TheSitarGirl
Summary: Sometimes I agree to things and I don't quite know why. Maybe I agreed to this to make Sora happy, or maybe because I knew it would make Aerith, my caretaker, proud. Or maybe it was because I'm an idiot. For any reason, I agreed to join Sora on a trip to Camp Strife; a camp for troubled teen boys. *Yaoi*
1. Preparing for Failure?

_Rated M for future references, and language._

* * *

Sometimes I agree to things and I don't quite know why. Maybe I agreed to this to make Sora happy, or maybe because I knew it would make Aerith, my caretaker, proud. Or maybe it was because I'm an idiot. For any reason, I agreed to join Sora on a trip to Camp Strife; a camp for troubled teen boys. It goes on our records as community service, or something.

"This is going to look soooo good on our college applications Roxas!" Sora squealed with excitement as he dug around in his closet for clothes. Sora had big, oceanic blue eyes, and brown hair with spikes that stuck out in many directions, and he liked it that way. In fact, that's how he styles it. And right now, he was packing to go to Camp Strife. His large blue suitcase lay wide open on a queen sized bed adorned with a plaid blue comforter. His suitcase was riddled with key chains of Disney characters and tags around the handle from countless vacations to Disneyland, his absolute favorite place in the world.

"I don't know…" I sighed and looked at one of Sora's midnight colored walls. The wall across from me was decorated completely with posters of his favorite bands. Some were even signed, like the ones from concerts we had gone to together.

"Umm-" Sora waved his hand around in front of my face, "You there little guy?"

"Shut up Sora, I'm not a 'little guy'!" I swatted his hand away and stood up to look at what he had packed so far, only to find one pair of underwear in the damn suitcase. "Not being very productive are we?"

"It's just, look at all these clothes!" He motioned to his closet, where there wasn't a _single_ space in-between hangers. A shelf above all of his clothes held easily over 15 pairs of shoes, and next to his closet was a _dresser_. Like he needed more room for all of his shit!

"I say you just close your eyes and start pulling shit off hangers Sora," I chuckled and started messing with his dresser and snooping through all of the drawers. I tossed a few pairs of socks into his suitcase, and started looking around for some swimming trunks.

"Do you have anything for swimming in this dresser?" I asked him as I continued to rummage through all of his stuff. "And are you sure your not gay?" I was becoming more and more suspicious about the boy's sexuality while digging through his endless supply of clothing, not that men can't have a lot of clothes, but this was a little ridiculous. I swear he had the most clothes I had ever seen.

"Don't be jealous Rox, I'll let you borrow some of my stuff!" He smiled and stuck his tongue out at me. "Oh and I'm sure _Kairi_ would beg to differ if you think I'm gay."

"Mm-hmm..just gonna keep my thoughts to myself now. And Sora, what about the swimming trunks?"

"In that bucket!" He was completely immersed in his closet, his ass sticking out while his head was buried between clothes. He pointed behind himself to some large grey storage bucket next to his bedroom door. It had a label on the front that read '_swimming'_. Of course.

I opened the bucket and my fears were confirmed. Sora had a very large bucket dedicated to swimwear. Not just a drawer in his dresser, but a whole storage unit. I took the first three pairs of trunks I saw and tossed them into Sora's luggage.

"Hey Sora, I'm going to go see what's for dinner downstairs okay?"

"Yeah Rox…you do that! I'm going to keep finding stuff to pack. If I have something cute for you to wear I'll put it to the side!"

He finished the last of his sentence as I walked out of his bedroom door. I don't think Sora will finish packing on his own, so I better help him before the night ends. Yes, like a small child he needs to be guided through situations like packing.

The 'hallway' I guess you could call it, consisted of one very long wall, with numerous doors scattered along it that were a couple of feet apart in distance. Sora's door had a hand-made sign with his name on it. Across the wall was an ornate wooden railing, and when you looked over it you could see a beautiful living room downstairs. To the left of the hallway was a small set of stairs that led to a grand door, which was Aerith's room. The way the place was set up made it seem like a hotel, but it was just an orphanage: _Lady Aerith's Orphanage for Children. _

Some kids left, some kids stayed, and me and Sora, well, we stayed. Both of us were brought here the day we were born, but I was brought in a few months after Sora. Together we wrecked havoc throughout the orphanage; always pulling pranks and getting in trouble. Pretty soon we became very close, and didn't need genetics to verify that we were brothers. I guess our mischief is why we were never picked to go home with the families who would come in. And I think that secretly, Aerith liked it that way. While she took on a motherly role to everyone in the orphanage, she especially took a liking to Sora and I, and vice versa. So at the ages of 17, Sora and I are still orphans, and we don't mind; Aerith is the greatest mother we could ever ask for.

As for how an orphan like Sora became rich in clothing? It's because he works a lot, and constantly shops on eBay with the allowance that Aerith grants us. She's technically not allowed to grant her orphans allowances, but you could say that Sora and I are exceptions.

I look over the railing and see Yuna sitting on one of the antique looking couches under an enormous chandelier, which was complete with hanging jewels. The main reason that the orphanage is decorated with opulence is because Aerith came from an extremely wealthy family, and instead of being selfish, she decided to use her fortune on kids who have nothing. She's always a top contributor to programs for the poor, and every Christmas she donates so much to so many toy drives.

"Hey Yun-"

"Don't go Roxas! I'll miss you so much!" The younger girl whined to me as I ascended down the staircase and I made my way over to her. She sat up with her elbows on the arm of the couch. "Who- Whose going to help me play games on the Wii? Or-or who will teach me to play softball outside?" Yuna is one of my best friends at the orphanage. She's only six years old, but she's so sweet and kind-hearted.

"Hey, hey Yuna don't worry," I began, "It's only for the summer! You won't even _realize_ I was gone!" I consoled her and took my seat next to her on the couch. She had short dark brown hair that fell at a bob, and she liked to clip little strands of color in her hair.

"But who will I play with during the summer?" She kept at her pouting and stood her ground.

"Yuna, Mama Aerith is going to be so proud of me! I'm helping other people, just like she helps us. Will you be proud of me too, Yunes?"

"Well, I guess so Roxas…but I will miss you!"

"I'll miss you too little one, but I'm not leaving 'till tomorrow, so don't cry just yet. Hey, I need to go talk to Mama Aerith okay?"

"'Kay." She waved to me as I got up and walked across the living room and to the dining room, which connected to the kitchen. On my way there, a couple of younger kids waved at me and greeted me as I walked.

It smelled delicious in the kitchen, I guess the whole staff was preparing for mine and Sora's leave. Aerith was bending down to look in the oven, and after a few seconds of inspection, she stood up straight and let our head chef, Tifa, know that whatever was cooking needed to bake for twenty more minutes. Aerith turned and noticed me standing in the archway of the kitchen and quickly walked over.

"Well if it isn't my sweet, sweet boy!" She wrapped her arm around me and kissed the top of my head. She smelled like the sweet perfume she always wore, Pink Sugar, I think it's called.

"Aerith…" I groaned in her smothering grasp.

"Seriously Roxas, it is so…_awesome_ of you and Sora to be growing up and doing something good with your lives." She let go of me to stand tall. Even at seventeen, I didn't match her height, but only by one or two inches! Besides, some people think she's tall. Aerith wore a long pink summer dress and let her long wavy brown hair down out of its usual braid.

"Your kind of our inspiration," I laughed lightly.

"It makes me happy to know that I raised you guys well," She smiled and walked back to where Tifa was near the oven.

The kitchen wasn't different than the rest of the house, all of its decorations looked like antiques but were new, if that makes any sense. The cupboards and cabinets were all made of Oak, and each was engraved with swirls and flowery designs.

"Hey Rox, good luck on this trip of yours!" Tifa called to me. She was wearing her usual attire; a white tank top and jeans with a black apron over it. Her long black hair was pulled in to a high pony tail that reached her mid-back.

"Thanks Tifa," I replied. "You don't think it'll be…scary, do you?" I realized that I sounded like a complete wimp when the words left my mouth, but how else was I going to put it? I was scared that by 'troubled teen boys' the camp may have meant attempted murderers.

"I honestly doubt it, they're probably there for bad grades, disobedience, or smoking, right Aerith?" Tifa and I expectantly awaited Aerith's answer. She stood there, index finger to chin in deep thought.

"Yes…I think Cloud, the man who runs the camp, said that once in a while they get drug abusers, gang members, or just depressed guys." Aerith shrugged her shoulders after she said this, a bright smile on her face. It was as if she just read a grocery list.

"And it's safe?" I raised my eyebrows at her and wondered why a mother-figure would send her son-figure to a camp like this.

"Of course! Cloud is there and there are absolutely no illegal substances within camp walls. The kids' electronics are taken, and they're only allowed to take in a bag of clothes that is thoroughly checked. Tons of young adult men volunteer there as counselors, like Sora and yourself! And Cloud has these guys on a tight leash, you know."

"But-"

"This is going to be a great experience for you Roxas," She pointed at me full of authority, "and you already have your name on their roster as a counselor. Way too late to chicken out now, you and Sora are leaving tomorrow." This was Aerith's final word, I could tell by the way she crossed her arms and tilted her head down to give me a very stern look with her bright green eyes. When has Aerith ever led me in the wrong direction? I'm sure she's right, and Sora is usually the one chickening out of things and he seems certain about doing this.

"You're right," I nodded to her, "I'm going to go back upstairs and start packing, but hey what's for dinner?"

"Vegetable lasagna!" Tifa and Aerith shouted at the same time and then giggled to each other.

"Sounds good!" I called back as I ran out through the dining room, the living room, then up the stairs and back to Sora's room. I knocked on his door and let myself in, not waiting for an answer. Me and this guy have been brothers for seventeen years- screw privacy.

I heard Sora groan when I came into the room. He had thrown himself on his bed with a pillow over his face.

To my surprise, his blue suitcase was completely full, and he had a duffle bag next to it set and ready to go.

"Wow Sora, I'm impressed," I sifted through his stuff to make sure he had everything, "Looks like your done."

"I'm so tired…you don't even know." I could tell Sora was exhausted, and I knew exactly what would brighten him up.

"Guess what's for dinner?" I could practically see Sora's ears perk up like a dog's.

"Din-dins?" He turned his head to me.

"_Vegetable lasagna_."

Despite his small figure, Sora jumped up like a fatty and was instantly by my side.

"I'm gonna get more than you!" Sora shouted and elbowed me in the stomach, leaving me to keel over and groan in pain.

"Damn you!"

For fucks sakes Sora…we live in a _rich_ orphanage, therefore Tifa makes _tons _of food!

"Dinner's ready!" Aerith's voice rang throughout the orphanage and footsteps could be heard from all over the large manor. Doors opened and closed, and I called to Aerith through all of the commotion and told her I'd be a little late to the dinner table. I was going to do some packing, and of course I'm not going to take hours like a certain brother of mine.

* * *

A/N: And there's chapter one! Kinda boring, but it does get A LOT better. I have the whole plot thought out, and the next chapter is ready to be posted; I'm just going to wait and see if this is a failure, because if it's not then I'll post the next chapter. Thanks so much for reading, reviews are much appreciated (: ~S.V.


	2. The Goodbye Dinner

I stood in my bedroom, closet and dresser drawers ajar. I had packed enough underwear and socks for two months, now I'm onto jeans and shirts. Oh and pajamas! My large black suitcase was open and waiting to be filled. It was not adorned with numerous Disney decorations like Sora's, but I had wrapped black and white checkerboard duct tape around the handle, and a few key chains with my favorite bands hung where they could.

"'Kay Roxas…we're not going to be a Sora about this," I told myself, "Just grab what you need." And so I did. I got five pairs of jeans from my very less-full closet, and a few pairs of shorts from my drawers. Long pajama pants were must-haves, and of course a few plain t-shirts. I got some v-necks and sweat shirts, a couple band-t's, and some plaid flannels. "Now its off to the bathroom for toothbrush and toothpaste…" I sauntered on over and got what I needed out of the bathroom cabinet, including hair gel and a brush. Done? No! I need swim trunks. Now, I think I'm done. Wait! Some pairs of shoes…I threw in a pair of hiking shoes just incase, running shoes, converse, and some plain slip on vans.

Now, I'm set. I'm just lucky my suitcase is big enough to carry all that shit, but I hope _I'm_ able to carry my suitcase…

Downstairs everyone was enjoying an Italian feast prepared by Tifa and her fellow chef, Rinoa. How those two women cooked up so much food for so many people has always amazed me. Sora patted the chair next to him at a very long dining table which sat about twenty people. Sora was devouring his food, like he never eats or something. This guy, he hides packs of marshmallows under his bed incase he gets hungry. And he carries a bottle of honey in his backpack for emergencies. Who does that?

"R-xs, you hv t try th sal-d," Sora's mouth was full of salad while he said this to me and I cringed in disgust.

"Really Sora? Ew." Some of the kids around us laughed at Sora's table etiquette, but Aerith snapped at him to act right.

Lifting a goblet into the air and lightly taping it with some silverware, Aerith cleared her throat, "The staff and I have something we would like to say tonight, children!" She smiled at the curious eyes gazing to her and her staff members. "Tonight, we will be saying goodbye to two of our favorite family members, who will be gone for _two _whole months," Aerith smiled kindly to Sora and I, who both returned cheesy smiles, "to help others and bestow kindness onto those who need it the most. And an action like that deserves a reward, so…"

"We made this!" Tifa, who had been absent from the dining table, came out carrying a large chocolate lava cake. These were her specialty; it was a two layer double chocolate cake, with hot gooey fudge and caramel oozing from the top of the cake to the bottom, and on the very top of the cake, three scoops of vanilla bean ice cream sat with a piece of waffle cone sticking out of it.

"DAYU-" A death glare from Aerith cut Sora off from cursing in front of the kids, causing everyone to break into laughter.

"The house is going to be a lot quieter for two months guys, we're all going to miss you both very much," said Tifa as she carefully lowered the cake to the middle of the table. A chorus of _yeah!'s _rang out and I smiled sheepishly.

"Guys this is so-" I began, but Sora cut me off.

"AMAZING!" Of course he had dug in first. I laughed and agreed, thanking Tifa, Rinoa, and Aerith for the amazing dinner. While the rest of the kids got slices of Tifa's outstanding cake, Aerith told us stories about when we were bad little kids, and joked about wanting to send us to a troubled boys camp! The table had started to clear and one by one, everyone took their dishes to the kitchen sink. When it was just Sora and I and the rest of the adults, Rinoa took our dishes to the kitchen and began cleaning.

"You're going to do great boys, I just know it!" Aerith beamed at us, "Oh and I almost forgot, these came in the mail…" She turned and ducked her head, rummaging for something next to her. I looked to Sora, who just shrugged his shoulders. "Ta-Da!" She held up to nearly identical t-shirts that read **CAMP STRIFE TEAM COUNCELOR **across the front. Both shirts were a rainbow tie-dye color, their only differences being on the back of one was a large letter **A**, and on the other a **B**.

"What's with the letters?" Sora asked.

"Oh those? Cloud said that Roxas is the team A counselor, or leader, and Sora is on team B counselor. Apparently the kids are separated into different teams and cabins. You do a lot of group stuff and bonding with your teammates also, he says."

"Speaking of Cloud, will you give this to him, Roxas?" Tifa asked me and handed me a white sealed envelope. His name was printed in beautiful cursive on the back.

"Oooh," Sora eyed Tifa suspiciously, "I wonder what's inside."

"I gave it to Roxas for a reason! You're too nosey Sora!" Tifa huffed a little and gathered the silverware around the table. I stuck my tongue out at Sora and he pouted.

"The bus to camp comes _here _at approximately six A.M. boys, will you be ready?"

"Woah woah, the bus makes individual stops?" I asked Aerith in utter confusion. "Is this a rich people's camp or a delinquent camp?"

"No, Cloud is making an exception and allowing the bus to stop here for you two first, since we live in the outskirts of Twilight Town. Then it continues its way to the Twilight Town bus station."

"So why do we get the special connection?" Sora asked and looked at Tifa, who was obviously pretending not to notice his piercing stare.

"We have certain connections with Cloud, Sora."

"Yeah, and TIFA IS THAT CERTAIN CONNECTION!" He shouted and stood up, slamming his fist on the dining table. "There's something you are _**not **_telling us, woman…" I had to hide my laugh when I saw the look on Aerith's face.

"No need for theatrics Sora! I hate it when you do that!" Aerith huffed and straightened her dress out. "I think you two should get to bed so you can get an early start."

With a laugh I said, "I think she's right Sora."

He smiled and agreed, and with that we said our goodnights and went upstairs.

"Think it'll be fun, Rox?" Sora eyed me playfully while we made our way to his bedroom door.

"Sure…I guess. I'm a little nervous," I looked down embarrassedly. Sora was never nervous for anything, and I envied that about him.

"Hey," He grabbed my hand and squeezed it in his, "You've got me, little brother!"

"I only came here a few months after you Sora!"

"You're still younger~!" He said in a sing-song voice.

"Shush!" I held my index finger to my mouth.

"Goodnight, _little one_," and before I could hit him, he disappeared behind his bedroom door.

"Fucker…" I muttered and walked to my own room. When I got there, I immediately stripped down to my boxers, found an oversized t-shirt to slip on, and fell right asleep. While I slept I felt that nervous sensation in my stomach and it refused to leave. I knew I was getting older, and shouldn't think those things I thought so long ago about rejection, and being scared to meet new people, but honestly; what if these guys don't like me? What if I get to be that kid who everyone throws into the freezing cold lake naked? And while I subconsciously drifted off into sleep, my worries left me.

I felt like I was on a trampoline playing popcorn. You know, where you sit in the middle of the trampoline and everyone jumps around you? Only…someone kept saying my name. And the word camp. And the word bus.

"Wake that pretty little ass up Roxas!" Sora smacked my butt and got a groan out of me, while I moaned for him to go away.

"Nope! Not leaving! It's 5:45, and you need to get dressed and eat and be outside and getting on that bus in fifteen minutes, mister!" Sora continued to hop around me on the bed until I sat up and stared at him with the similar look of a crack-head. "Aerith says we need to wear our counselor shirts today! Do you know how awesome that is?! I'm going to tell everyone that they need to respect my authoritay, just like Cartman!"

"Ugh," I groaned and pushed Sora off of my bed so he landed on the floor with an _oomph_.

Of course, that doesn't shut him up. He sat up, still talking, and finally said, "I am so ready Roxas!"

"I am so ready for you to shut the hell up," I rubbed the back of my head and felt my unruly spikes. "What time did you say it was again?"

"Well now it is…6:48 A.M.!"

"FUCK SORA!"

"I was trynna' wake you up man!"

I frantically searched my room for some clean boxers, then a pair of black basketball shorts. Where are my shoes?! I tore my suitcase open and got my black slip-ons out.

"Ready." I heaved a sigh of relief and zipped my suitcase back up and pulled it to the ground to roll it downstairs.

"Uh, shirt Roxas?" I looked down and saw that I was indeed topless, only my slightly defined abs showing. "Here." Sora handed me my stupid tie-dyed shirt and I slipped it on. He flashed me a big toothy grin and a thumbs up at my final look. After that, we both went downstairs, I carrying my luggage, while his was already at the front door. I was subconsciously coming my wild hair, making sure it was pointy on the one side I always liked it to be pointy on, and brushed my bangs and the sides of my hair with my fingers.

"And I was just like, I'll miss you too Kai! And-" I heard bits and pieces of Sora's summary on his and Kairi's phone call last night, he probably ended up having phone sex with her or something, she's such a whore. "And so I was just like, no it's okay I really don't need a picture of it-" While Sora continued, I thought about if I had forgotten anything, and thought no, because I had everything I could possibly need, and I even had both my phone and my iPod chargers, because Aerith said counselors could take electronics. "But then I just had to say goodnight cause I hate it when she talks like that, you know?"

Finally, Sora stopped talking and I said, "Yeah, I know. Such a skank."

"Well no Roxas, I just think she wants me a little too much." He pinched his fingers together to make the 'little' hand sign, and I just nodded. The grand clock in the living room read 5:53, and I cussed under my breath. I ran to the kitchen with Sora at my side and asked for something quick I could take. Tifa gave both Sora and I breakfast hot pockets and waved us off. Aerith was waiting by the door, prepared to hug us both as we left the orphanage for the longest period of time we ever had.

"I'll miss you boys," She kissed both of our cheeks and held the door open for our leave. "You make sure to leave an impact on at least one of those boys…be the sunshine in someone's dark life, because you both know-"

"Even in the darkest of places, there's a light!" Sora and I responded together. That was a saying Aerith swore by, because for many people, she brought light to dark situations.

Not seconds after we started walking down the flagstone pathway, Rinoa came running up to us.

"Give-" She panted in between breaths, "This-to-Squall," She had handed a letter to me, much like Tifa's. I guess no one trusts Sora with their mail, and as if he was reading my mind, he started pouting.

"Bye boys!" Rinoa had turned around and started walking back up to the front door. Upon walking down the stone path, Sora and I reached the Great Gainsborough Gate, and entered the code: FFVIIAZ. It opened and Sora and I found ourselves walking to the edge of the sidewalk just as a huge bus pulled up. On its sides it read _THE INTERNATIONAL TRAVELER, _and it was completely black except for those silver words.

"Nice," I gasped as the doors opened for Sora and I. I got on first and lifted my huge suitcase up the small set of stairs and looked back to Sora, asking where we should sit. He nodded his head to the back and so I walked to the left sided seats in the very last row.

* * *

A/N: So I got one follower! That's really awesome news for me lol. That's all I really have to say..the next chapter will be up shortly! Thanks for reading. ~S.V.


	3. Roll Call!

The bus driver patiently waited while Sora and I struggled to put our suitcases in the luggage over-head.

"If I could just…mmm-ph!" With one last grunt, Sora managed to lift his suitcase in the over-head space and sighed. "Your turn to deal with that!" He grinned and sat down in the seat next to the aisle. With one difficult heave, I managed to lift my suitcase up and in. When I looked back at Sora, his jaw was practically touching the floor.

"Someone should start working out!" I teased him.

"Psh, yeah! The most working out you do is when you're alone at night and-"

"Oh shut up!"

The bus engine revved up and in no time, we had left the huge orphanage behind. Blurred green images flashed as I looked out the window and ate my breakfast hot pocket. I couldn't help but wonder what kind of people would be on my team, team A. Would I get all of the bad kids? The really bad kids? The slightly bad kids? Or maybe they would only be emotionally distressed, not criminals. But what if I'm not even allowed to know their pasts, or the reasons they're at the camp? I'm sure the guy Aerith kept talking about, Cloud, will let me know.

"Hey Rox, want some snacks?" Sora held open a tote he had brought full of snacks.

"No thanks Sora, I'm still full from breakfast."

"Let me know if you want some."

"'Kay."

We kept on passing tall forest trees for a while, until we made it to a bridge that connected Twilight Town to the forest outskirts. Inside the city, a dark brick road defined the bus's path, while a lighter shade of bricks indicated where it was safe for civilians to walk. Tons of people were out today; it was the first Saturday of Summer break. We passed through a busy plaza full of jewelry shops and clothing stores, and all kinds of restaurants. Since the city was built on a hill, the bus's route kept going further up hill, until we entered a dark bus tunnel next to Twilight Town's infamous clock tower, known for its amazing height and grand exterior. The bus tunnel was pitch black for a minute until we reached the inside of the Grand Station.

Sora put his hands on my knees and leaned over me to look out the window. I could see the amazement in his eyes, and even I was amazed as I looked out and saw extremely high ceilings, and golden lights along all the walls of the station. The platform was made of mostly stone and bricks, like the city, and ticket counters were busy with some pretty long lines. A robotic female voice boomed outside in the station, announcing the arrival of bus route #6 to Camp Strife.

_Now boarding, bus route number six to Camp Strife, now boarding, bus route number six to Camp Strife. _

After that announcement another one rang out for a different bus route. The doors of our bus slowly opened, making that air hissing noise most bus doors make. Outside the commotion of the grand bus and tram station was extremely loud, but over it I could hear boots clunking up the small bus steps. They had to have been some pretty big boots. Soon the owner of said boots became visible. He had a big shiny bald head, and his skin was the color of a caramel mocha. He was carrying two very large suitcases with such ease, you would think there was only a pillow in them.

"Hello," he greeted the bus driver in a monotone voice, "Whose already here?"

"The counselors from Aerith's place."

Sora waved happily to the bald-headed man only to receive a weird half smile. I'm not sure if this guy is capable of smiling. He made his way to the back, and sat in the window seat across the aisle from Sora and I shortly after storing his suitcases above. A few feet behind him was a man with red hair brighter than fire that was pulled into a long pony tail. He left many stray spikes of hair out of the pony tail, but it looked good that way. Big black goggles that he wore under his spiky bangs topped off his look.

"Hey Rude, wait up!" The red-haired man stumbled behind to catch up with the bald man.

"Saved you a spot." Everything Rude had said so far was simple, and in the same, bored tone.

"What if I didn't wanna sit by your big bald head, huh?" The other man teased him, but took his place right beside the man named Rude. He turned to Sora and I grinning, "I'm Reno, and this is Rude," he pointed to himself and his friend as he said their names, "We help Cloud run Camp Strife!"

"I'm Sora, and this is my brother Roxas. Well, we're not technically brothers, but we're pretty much brothers." I smiled at Reno and Rude, who were both wearing big black command boots, baggy brown jean pants, and tight black t-shirts that highlighted their muscles really well, especially Rude's. The backs of their shirts read CAMP AUTHORITY in bold white letters. Why couldn't the counselors get nice, solid black shirts like that? Instead I have to look like a unicorn threw up on me.

"Where's this Cloud guy?" I asked Reno, who was now eating a pop-tart Rude had handed him.

"He's at the camp," he replied to me in-between chewing, "Had to help set up, ya know? Gettin' shit ready."

I nodded in understanding while Sora said, "Oh."

"Yep! Hey Rude, did you pack the…" Reno trailed off and made some odd little hand gestures to Rude, and at all of these gestures the bald-headed man nodded. It had only been minutes that the two had boarded the bus, and others started boarding soon enough. Not many guys were saying goodbye to parents outside in the station. After all why would they? I'm pretty sure Camp Strife is supposed to be disciplinary, hence the title _for troubled boys_. More sounds of footsteps could be heard boarding the bus, and soon enough a mane of neatly feathered pink tresses was walking down the aisle. I'd be troubled too if I had _pink _hair…

The boy's pink hair was long for a guy, and it reached a little below his shoulders. The color didn't really match the rest of his look though, because on one arm he had a full tattoo sleeve that looked like a fucked up version of Alice in Wonderland. In a background of flames, all of the original characters had been changed to look gothic, and creepy ass cards floated around on his arm. At the top of the sleeve, a devil like queen of hearts grinned evilly. He had to be seventeen or eighteen because he looked older. The pink-haired boy's face was pretty, for a guy, and above his light blue eyes, his pink eyebrows were pierced. He also had a lip piercing and his septum was pierced. For his clothes, he wore a short-sleeved black hoodie and tight, and I mean fucking _tight_, gray skinny jeans. He carried a medium-sized duffle bag with ease, and decided to sit in the middle section of the bus. After he sat, he looked back at Sora and I and scoffed.

Bitch! We are your _counselors_.

Following him was a younger looking teen who was short in height. He had long-ish hair that hung slightly above his shoulders and it was blue/gray in color. He had obviously been forced along on this trip because he looked completely pissed off. One of his eyes was hidden behind long choppy bangs, while the other clearly expressed his scowl. Mumbling something like, _stupid fucking woman_, he sat a few seats in front of pinky and put his large suitcase up.

After him the guys really started to pile onto the bus. Two athletic looking teens took the two front seats. One guy wore a beanie and had smooth straight blonde hair that reached a little below his ears in length, while the other had a dark tan and wore his short brown hair in a fauhawk sort of fashion. Right behind them was a boy who looked _happy _to be going to camp.

He was really clumsy, and kept stumbling and tripping over some big guitar case. Unlike Pinky, this guy's attire wasn't very 'bad boy' looking. He spiked his golden blonde hair straight up but in a voluptuous fashion, not a like a Mohawk, and his hair was long in the back and on the sides. For clothes he had a light blue polo and khaki shorts with white vans. Looked like a rich kid.

"Gah..ugh, sorry!" With difficulty, the happy little klutz decided to sit in front of the blue/gray haired boy. I noticed how strong the guy was when he lifted that giant guitar case _and_ his luggage above his seat easily. Both of his bags were pretty cool and had black with blue flame decals on them. I really liked those bags, maybe I'll get to see what kind of guitar he has later at camp. After him, more and more guys piled onto the bus. Some had odd colors of hair, or weird styles, some looked average, and some looked angry. Pretty soon the bus was filling up with all kinds of strange new faces. I could only hope these guys would take me seriously when we got to camp, considering I was easily a foot shorter than most of them. There were some ordinary looking guys, and then there were a few who I hoped to god were not going to be on team A with me.

"What do you think it'll be like?" I turned to Sora, who was sucking on a lollipop.

" .fun." He smiled at me and offered me some more food again.

"Any fruit snacks?"

"Just for you!"

"Thanks Sora." I gratefully took the fruit snacks he handed me. I turned to my side to see what Reno was doing because I had heard him making a lot of shuffling noises.

"Bus is filling up. You gonna call attendance?" Rude had spoken to his red-haired friend.

"If I can find the damn list…" Reno trailed off and searched in a black backpack he had at his feet, but I guess he hadn't been paying attention to his friend because Rude was waving a sheet of paper around by his ear, and it was probably the list.

"Uh-" As Rude spoke, Reno finally decided to turn his head and look at the sheet of paper his friend had.

"You had this the whole time? And you just let me dig around for it like an idiot? Nice one Rude." For once, the bald man raised his eyebrows and displayed some facial expression that was less than stoic. "I'm just messin' with you…hey give me that." And so Reno stood up and cleared his throat to catch everyone's attention.

I looked around the bus and noticed that it had gotten pretty full, pretty much every other seat was taken, and that's saying a lot for a big bus like this. But before Reno could even speak, more footsteps boarded the bus.

"Hey look, there's some more counselors!" Sora waved to them like they were long-time friends. But at least they responded politely and waved back. They must've been happy to see others in the same ridiculous shirts they had been forced to wear. Of course they were both guys, hence the camp for boys, and they seemed to be friends. One guy had unruly wavy ash-blonde hair, but none of it was in his face. His matching friend was kind of short and stout. He had black hair that stuck out crazily because of a thick sweat-hair band he wore at the base of his hair. They decided to sit in front of Sora and I, saying hello when they were through putting their stuff away.

"I'm Hayner," said the blonde haired boy, "And this is my friend Pence." Pence nodded his head at us.

"I'm Roxas, and this is my brother Sora."

"Nice names. So, why are you guys here?" Hayner tugged on one of his blonde spiky waves.

"Isn't it obvious? We're counselors," Sora said.

"No I mean, why did you guys choose to be counselors?"

"Thought it'd look good on an application," I said simply. It's true, I mean yes I have morals and want to help out, but really I'm here for the rep it'll give me.

"Same!" Sora agreed with me and smiled at the two boys. "What about you guys?"

"Mom made me. My older brother was here a while ago, and she thought it was a great camp and wants our family to remain connected with it." Hayner explained to us.

"And Hayner didn't want to go alone, therefore, I get dragged along, like always." At first I felt bad after Pence had said this, but then he laughed and Hayner playfully punched his shoulder.

"So, you already know what the camp's like?" Sora asked Hayner.

"Eh, kind of. It's got a lot to do with teamwork, friendship, and learning to trust, cause a lot of these kids are, you know, _fuck ups_." It seemed harsh of him to say, but little did I know that in a few hours, I'd be agreeing.

After our fellow counselors had boarded the bus, two more guys had got on, but they weren't counselors. In fact, they seemed to be the most intimidating of the group. They were both very tall, but one stood a few inches higher than the other. And if his height didn't make him stand out enough, his hair sure did the trick. It was the most vivid red I had ever seen, long and spiked back (sort of like a hedgehog), and it just barely reached his shoulders. What made his hair stand out even more were his venomous green, cat-like eyes. Is that…eyeliner? Whatever. Together, the colors complimented each other beautifully. The teen had odd upside down teardrops under his eyes, and I think I distinctly remember somebody telling me that those were a sort of prison tattoo. That second, I longingly wished that neither Sora nor myself would get stuck with _that_ guy. His shorter friend was slightly less intimidating, but just slightly. His pale, muscular arms were exposed, and on each underside of his arms, a long tattoo of a key started from his wrist to just below his arm pits. The keys were different though; one had a dark gothic design on it, while the other was a more bright design and it looked pretty. Besides his tattoos, his hair was also memorable. It was bright silver, not like an old person's, but shiny like the actual metal. Both guys had tight skinny jeans that looked fit for a girl. What is with boys wearing girl jeans? I personally like to let my boys breathe. Sora probably has girl pants too. Heh, girl pants.

"Okay…now I'm going to call roll," Reno said to us and cleared his throat once more. "Welcome! Now that the bus is filling up, I'm going to start calling role, to make sure all of you little brats are here! First off, are our four counselors on the bus?" He counted Sora, Hayner, Pence and I, made some kind of mark on his list, and began calling out names. "Er..Marluxia?" Pinky's hand shot up in the air. "Check. Zexion?" Grumpy little emo raised his hand tiredly. "Check. Demyx?" The blondie with the guitar case raised his hand. "Tidus?…check. Wakka?…check. Terra?…check. Raijin?…check. Seifer?…check. Saix?…check. Sho?…check. Riku?…check. And lastly, Axel? Yes, check. Wow, everyone's here? Great. Now, the bus drive to camp is about two and a half hours. Electronics are allowed on the drive there, but will be immediately confiscated when we arrive to our destination."

So after Reno's speech, most people took their iPods or phones out and quietly distracted themselves. HUGE emphasis on most people. The pair I had thought to be intimidating were talking to themselves, loudly and obnoxiously. I'm pretty sure the red-head raised his hand when Reno said Axel, and his friend's name, I found out from roll call, was Riku. And so the two and a half hour drive began, and I found myself listening intently to every detail the two spoke of, and I had no idea why.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to those of you who reviewed, followed, and/or favorited! Your support is much appreciated(: Sorry for any grammatical errors.*face palm* ~S.V.


End file.
